


An Angry Argent

by RevanRoseMills



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevanRoseMills/pseuds/RevanRoseMills
Summary: Dr. Bellum's latest device was made to cloud enemies minds long enough for a caper to come to completion. The device causes people to lash out in anger at even the slightest annoyance. And just minutes ago, Agent Argent was tagged with a prototype. One-shot.Inspired by a Tumblr user's, whisperingrockers, artwork.I hope this inspires others for more Jule Thief/Carulia content.
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent & Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 12
Kudos: 216





	An Angry Argent

This story was inspired by Tumblr user, whisperingrockers, artwork. And come on guys, we need more Jule Thief/Carulia content. You're free to use any of my ideas for new stories, just please tag me I'd love to read them!

* * *

_Dr. Bellum's latest device was made to cloud enemies minds long enough for a caper to come to completion. The device causes people to lash out in anger at even the slightest annoyance. And just minutes ago, Agent Argent was tagged with a prototype._

* * *

"Of course! La Femme Rogue! Of course she is behind this! Come Miss Argent we must—"

—was all Inspector Chase Devineaux managed to yell out before being abruptly slammed into a wall. Agent Julia Argent immediately brought her hand up and grabbed him with a bruising grip on his throat. She held her fellow Agent there as the green triangular device stuck to the back of her hand glowed a menacing green. The same glow started creeping up her arm through her veins and whatever serum was in the device showed physically as her right eye started to shine vilely with a neon green light. The shorter Agent growled, her anger visibly taking control.

"Don't you dare go on another tirade about Ms. Sandiego! She's helped us more often than not and I'm getting sick of your griping! This thing on my hand isn't even red, it's green, which you know isn't her M.O.!"

Julia abruptly calms down, panting as if winded and lets go of the Inspector. Chase rubs his throat before coughing embarrassedly.

"I'm so sorry Inspector I have no clue what came over me. I—"

"There is no need to apologize Miss Argent but I feel as if we must split up to look around as I do not wish to anger you further."

With that said, Chase left in a brisk walk to get away from the short-tempered woman. Julia started wandering in the opposite direction, hoping to find some glimpse of Carmen Sandeigo, and hoping above all else that she could help her with the dangerous device.

Minutes later, just as Julia had just lost hope of catching the elusive thief, Carmen dropped down behind her in an alleyway.

"Jules, I—"

"Ms. Sandiego—"

" **—I need your help.** " Both of them openly stared at the other in surprise at speaking in unison. Carmen immediately noticed the green device on Julia's hand as Julia noticed a similar blue device on Carmen, who surprisingly was also in street clothes and not her usual ensemble.

"Are you alright?" Julia fretted as she boldly grabbed ahold of the thief's hand to get a better look at the suddenly glowing blue device. A jolt of blue quickly shot up Carmen's arm towards her head.

"It hurt a little attaching itself to the skin but you knew that already I'm sure. But I'm doing a lot better now that you're here holding my hand Jules." Carmen blurted out seeming not in control of what she was saying. "The blue device seems to be some sort of truth serum since I can't stop blurting out the truth when someone asks me a question. I can already tell the green one's different? I felt that I should find you. My Team would take advantage of it, and I don't feel comfortable talking to them about some things. And I need to stop talking now." Carmen stopped with an uncharacteristic squeak and a slight blush as she looked down, not making any move to pull away from Julia's grip on her hand.

"The green one so far has just made me more irritable and prone to snapping at minor inchonvieneces" Julia pondered their situation, "so as long as you do your best not to anger me I suppose you can stay at my place until we figure this out."

"Thanks Jules, but I'm not sure I should take you up on that offer. I'm hoping these should be temporary, Dr. Bellum normally doesn't make things for the field that last longer than a day."

The green starts to creep up Julia's arm once again as she tightens her grip on Carmen's hand, slowly pushing her back against the wall.

"What do you mean you're not sure" Julia's eye starts glowing green as she's irrationally offended, "why else would you have asked for my help Ms. Sandiego?" They're chest to chest as Julia bodily holds Carmen against the wall growling in frustration. Carmen's eyes flitter quickly down to Julia's lips and back up as she blushes even harder, trying to keep herself from answering. A more prominent shot of blue ran up Carmen's arm, squandering her resistance to the serum.

"Because if I went with you I'm not sure I'd want to leave!" Carmen spills out her left eye flashing a bright blue, "Because I like you! Like, like you like you! And you holding me here is making me want to eat my words and just go with you. God, you're even hotter when you're angry Jules." Carmen mutters the last few words as the blue recedes from her skin, leaving her face flushed partially from embarrassment but mainly from her rush of emotions. The green recedes slower from Julia's skin, leaving her blushing from the proclamation of the woman she's holding. And once both hands stopped glowing, Julia reached up to brush a strand of hair behind Carmen's ear.

"I like you too." Julia exhaled as she brought Carmen down into a searing kiss, the first of many that night.


End file.
